<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than This by unclenewo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511768">More Than This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclenewo/pseuds/unclenewo'>unclenewo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AOT Week, Angst and Feels, Comfort Sex, Deepthroating, Eren - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Jean - Freeform, Mikasa - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, fuck buddies, fucque buddies, porn without feelings, reader - Freeform, this is my first time writing smut fls hav mercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclenewo/pseuds/unclenewo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is in love with Mikasa like crazy but she won't look at him the way he does. Y/N is in love with Jean; no plot twist. Jean just wanted to feel Mikasa but he can't so he releases his frustrations to Y/N.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein &amp; Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebedabbles/gifts">phoebedabbles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi uhm hello horni peoples!! this is actually my first time writing this kind of stuff,,,,, you know,, sooo if u have anything in mind i take no criticism jokes fls i am more than glad if u do that&lt;333<br/>anyways i hope u enjoy!!! lovelots!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean and Y/N literally grew up with each other, they knew each other's needs-- they are just two lonely naked bodies satisfying each other.  </p>
<p>"Jean, you should sto-" Y/N says, but before she could finish her sentence, Jean growled in annoyance. He knew what she was going to say. He won't accept it. He just can't. He won't give up that easily for he loves Mikasa so much. </p>
<p>"Jean..."</p>
<p>"Kneel." It was a demand, husky and low and it was as if she would kneel without second thought.  </p>
<p>"Where are they? Aren’t we going to get caught?” Y/N followed up. Jean leaned his head against Y/N's thigh as his one hand starts to unzip his pants. </p>
<p>“Not if you hurry and satisfy me, we won’t.” </p>
<p>"What do you want me to do?” Y/N asked, looking straight into Jean's dull eyes, there was no excitement, no emotion. 'God, he looked so sexy right now', Y/N thought. 'Even though his eyes don't shine when he looks at me, unlike with the way he looks at Mikasa.'</p>
<p>Y/N wanted to hear from Jean that he needed her... more than this. </p>
<p>"God, Y/N. A little chatty, aren't we? Just do... something already." Jean said. He was a nice, wholesome boy- not when he's mad though. </p>
<p>"It hurts knowing that she doesn't feel the same way, that bastard Eren..." Jean said, almost a whisper.</p>
<p>'It hurts when you don't feel the same way too, Jean.' Chimed in Y/N's thoughts. </p>
<p>Without a second thought Y/N pulled his face into hers, basking in the hotness of his skin. Jean tasted like whisky and smoke- he might had one of both before going to her- but that didn't stop Y/N from pressing forward passionately, running her free hand up into his hair. </p>
<p>Y/N could feel the his hands reaching around her back, before sliding down, situating them. Y/N pulled herself closer, wrapping her legs around Jean as she sat on his lap in his chair. </p>
<p>"Ah, Mikasa..." Jean groaned. 'Ah shit, when will I ever stop pretending that you're not imagining Mikasa as me?' Y/N thought. 'You hurt me big time, Jean boy.'</p>
<p>Y/N then pulled her hair back, rolling her sleeves up and unbuttons the first few buttons on her shirt, releasing her bust before getting to work. Y/N kneeled before Jean and grabbed his member gently and started stroking it slowly. Y/N teased Jean as she put her cheek next to his dick, making pre-cum spread upon it in the act.</p>
<p>”Fuck, you're so good,” Jean moaned, as his dick twitched in Y/N's grasp. </p>
<p>Jean then lights up his cigarette as he groaned, head facing towards the ceiling as his hands grabs a fistful of Y/N's hair as she gives him a blow.</p>
<p>Y/N licked a thick stripe all the way from the base to the head, feeling Jean's veins under her tongue. Her motions made Jean whine, then she took in all of Jean in her month, or well, as much as she could fit. She bobbed her head up and down faster, listening to him grunt and squirm, letting out moans and panting hard. </p>
<p>Y/N pulled back, staring at Jean suggestively as she drooled all over him, arching her back so his penis was sandwiched in-between her breasts as Y/N brought her head up, Jean's semen leaving a trail from her mouth down to her chest.<br/>
He bit his lip, twitching as he watched her lewdly bring herself up, covered in his cum. Y/N sat on Jean's lap again and they met in another kiss. Jean tugged on his lip as Y/N pulled away to catch her breath before burrowing her face in the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>Y/N let out a yelp when Jean plunges two fingers inside without warning, quickly settling in a leisurely rhythm as Y/N move her hips in time with him. The initial surprising jolt of pain settles down and she can feel pleasure rising up. </p>
<p>”Please Jean---I'm near," She growled.</p>
<p>“Who gave you the permission to talk, you slut? Now go to the bed and spread your legs."</p>
<p>It wasn't long before their clothes were strewn haphazardly throughout the room and he was once again in front of her. Jean kneeled before Y/N on top of the bed and beckoned her over with a curl of his finger. As she approached him, he twirled his finger, signaling for her to turn around. His one hand on her hip to keep her steady while his other ran over her body, he took one of her breasts in his hand, kneading the pliant mound gently. Jean spread his legs slightly, pulling Y/N's own further apart in the process. With one hand on her hip and the other on his cock, he guided himself to Y/N's slick entrance. The bead of precum that had swelled at the tip of his dick was rubbed over her entrance, mixing with her own fluids. He pressed himself upwards into her as he dragged her hip down. She hissed at the feeling of being filled so fully with him. Gripping at his wrists, y/n didn't realize she was digging her nails into him, leaving angry red marks on his skin. </p>
<p>"Mik--"</p>
<p>"Jean, stop."</p>
<p>"No, I tell you what to do-" </p>
<p>"Jean I'm nea--" </p>
<p>But he didn't stop,</p>
<p>But he didn't stop, not even as Y/N's discharge was dripping down onto the bed and she was gasping for air. Y/N planted her face in his chest, unable to hold herself up any longer as he pounded away, grunting.</p>
<p>"Yeah,” Jean breaths out. “You like it when I fuck you hard, Y/N? Like it when I fuck you rough and drooling like the whore that you are."</p>
<p>'Jean I- kinda wanna be more than-- fuck buddies,' She thought of saying, but of course, she wouldn't tell him that.</p>
<p>"I love you, Jean." Finally she admitted. </p>
<p>"No you don't, baby girl."</p>
<p>He stopped, then motion Y/N to turn around. "We’re not done yet.” </p>
<p>Y/n clenched her leg muscles, pumping up and down as she felt his length tearing up her insides, pleasure wracking through her as she gasped, until crying out, his entire length forced inside her as Jean buckled his hips. </p>
<p>"Jean, oh my god--oh my-"</p>
<p>"So fucking whiny." </p>
<p>Y/N moaned, Jean's dick throbbing inside, so deep into Y/N that she was aching with the pleasure of it, gasping through a mouth full of drool, going at it so hard that slapping noises echoed through the room, until he let out one last howl of pleasure, the two of them moaning in unison as he came outside. Semen spilled out and onto the bed, covering her thighs and stomach once he drew out, still squirting.</p>
<p>Y/N knows he doesn’t see her; he sees Mikasa, not her. </p>
<p>It doesn’t hurt.</p>
<p>It doesn’t hurt, she convinces herself again.</p>
<p>It hurts, she loves Jean too much that it hurts.</p>
<p>Moving carefully, Y/N curls into herself, closing her eyes. There’s a hole in her chest; from love, from fucking, from— everything that was wrong with this. </p>
<p>She felt Jean get up from the bed, shuffle around, perhaps getting dressed.</p>
<p>Then silence came. And lingered. </p>
<p>Y/N watched Jean as he walked out the door. She thought to herself, "I wonder when I’ll stop feeling the hollow ache, every time you leave after we do the thing. Even though I know exactly what I’m setting myself up for."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>